Relax, No One Got Hurt
by The Tox
Summary: Gakuen AU. Iceland and Hong Kong don't really seem like a couple; they're always so unaffectionate; but even they have their moments... such as their first time together. Awkward first time sex, HongIce, teenage-speak. One-shot.


As far as couples go, most students on the Hetalia Academy would agree that Iceland and Hong Kong were rather boring. They were hot topic for the first week, mostly since they were such a bizarre pairing, but when neither boy stood out much and rarely spoke their fame died out quickly; much to their relief. They were very content with being the silent pair who no one gossiped about. It was preferable.

If you looked at them, you probably wouldn't even guess they were going out. Occasionally they would hold hand, or sit very close to each other on a bench or such, but mostly they just appeared to be two really good friends who spent all of their time together. They never kissed or hugged in front of anyone, and sometimes Iceland would look almost lustfully after Turkey without Hong Kong growing jealous, just as Iceland never angered whenever South Korea jumped Hong Kong from behind and hugged him.

Simply put, they didn't just make a boring couple; but a boring non-couple. Or so the other students thought.

Even their siblings held this opinion. When they, four months back, announced to Norway and China that they were going out both older brothers had been close to laughing. Then they had decided; okay, let's see if it's true; and stalked them. And they had found out that Iceland and Hong Kong never dined out, never went on long walks together (that were not to or from school) or did anything even remotely couple-like.

When they were at home things weren't better. Norway had stood with his ear pressed up against the door when Iceland had Hong Kong over, and never heard a flirty comment from either boy, or any sound that could have been a kiss.

China, whom had even barged in on the young couple when Hong Kong had Iceland over, had been disappointed when he found that by "hanging out with his boyfriend" Hong Kong simply meant "lying on the bed with a comic book and a bag of chips, while Iceland checked his facebook on my computer".

Needless to say, both older brothers had reached the conclusion that their younger brother were NOT going out. Regardless of what they claimed.

Perhaps, had Denmark suggested to Norway, perhaps the boys were simply fuck buddies, and said that they went out just to appear more proper. Like he and Norway had done before the chilly Nordic had finally agreed to go on a real date. Thusly he had asked Iceland with vulgar words sure to make the boy flustered "who sticks the cock in whose ass?"

To everyone surprise, Iceland had not spurted out his coke, but simply rolled his eyes and said "we're not having sex". Which plainly made no sense.

That they were just drama queens looking for attention by saying "we're a couple" seemed very out of character, but finally that's the conclusion the students on the Hetalia Academy reached. And that's why they started leaving Hong Kong and Iceland, that bizarre and odd couple, alone.

Of course they were wrong. Iceland and Hong Kong happened to be very private people, and they really hated having their privacy interrupted. They only kissed when they were all alone. They only hugged when the light was out. As for sex… they had yet to reach that stage.

On their five months anniversary they ate at Iceland's place, just some smoked lamb, nothing fancy, and decided that in one month they would finally do it. After they had been a couple for half a year, that's when they would finally start having sex.

It was Hong Kong who brought it up.

"So like, you want to do it tonight, or like, wait for a while and stuff?" he asked while eating.

"We need to buy stuff", Iceland said thoughtfully. "Lube, condoms… I won't have unsafe sex." It was only with Hong Kong he could say everything on his mind and not feel extremely uncomfortable. One of the reasons he loved him.

"Yeah", Hong Kong agreed. "One month. Can you wait that long?" He was smirking, as he teased his boyfriend, who pouted.

"Says you. Pervert."

"I can wait, like, no problem", Hong Kong said cockily. "Just worrying about little Ice", he cooed.

"I can wait", Iceland said, and nodded. "One month then."

"Cool."

Iceland was assigned to get the lube, and after much careful planning he went on a bus for two hours, then on another one for 20 minutes, before he arrived at a bus stop near a town he – and no other student at the school for that matter - had ever been to before. There was the pharmacy that he bought the lube from, two weeks after the decision had been made. He was more eager than he let on.

Hong Kong's task was getting the condoms, but unlike Iceland he did not make such a big deal of it. He just decided to steal some from Yao's room. Unfortunately he had not taken in consideration the different sizes of condoms, and one day before the six month anniversary when he tried it on he realized that Russia – China's boyfriend – had a cock much bigger than his. In a last minute panic he ended up buying medium sized condoms at the supermarket downtown.

Then came finally the day, and since Norway would be spending his night at Denmark's, Hong Kong and Iceland had decided to be at his place again. After dinner they walked, hand in hand, into Iceland's room where they sat down on the bed. Neither spoke for a while, until Iceland got up and opened a drawer, getting the lube and placing it on the floor in front of the bed. On cue Hong Kong picked up the condom package from his bag and placed it next to it.

They stared at the sex items for a while together, feeling their hearts racing, as their hands slowly crept towards each other to grab onto something. Holding hand was a nice start.

Eventually Hong Kong spoke, mouth a bit dry.

"So I'm thinking, I'll be the, like, you know, top", he said.

"Why?" asked Iceland. Not that he was dissatisfied; he had actually wanted to bottom; but curious nonetheless. Also to tease Hong Kong.

"Because I'm…. because I tried on the condoms, and I know they fit me", Hong Kong said, and looked at Iceland to see if there were any objections.

Iceland nodded. "Okay", he said. That was reasonable.

They fell silent again, holding hands and watching the condoms and lube almost scorning them, as if saying "ridiculous little virgins, get it on already".

Iceland swallowed, and shifted closer on the bed. How were they supposed to start? Right, they should be naked first…

"Should we get undressed first?" he asked nervously, meeting Hong Kong's gaze. His boyfriend appeared as puzzled as him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hong Kong said. "Or we like, strip each other, like they do on TV, you know." Iceland nodded. Sounded reasonable.

Leaning over to close the gap between them Iceland pressed his lips against Hong Kong's, kissing him like they had done many times before. Hong Kong kissed him back, softly and without much passion, just as always. Their kisses were always incredibly slow, and quite frankly dull, but they both liked just the feel of each other's lips against each other.

Slowly Hong Kong's arm encircled Iceland's neck, and they moved towards each other so that Iceland was sitting on his lap – somewhat – as they continued kissing. Their tongues caressed each other in Hong Kong's mouth as the Asian boy's hands were on Iceland's shirt. Could he pull it off? He could, couldn't he? Trying to show some back bone he started pulling, but then Iceland stopped the kiss, his cheeks as flushed as Hong Kong's own.

"T-tie", he said, a bit breathless, and Hong Kong realized that yes, he should take the tie off first. So they went back to kissing, his hands now untying Iceland's tie and putting it next to them on the bed. Then his hands started to shakily unbutton the white shirt. He could feel Iceland tense, so he ended the kiss, looking into his boyfriend's violet eyes.

"Can I?" he asked, not wanting to make Iceland uncomfortable. After a moment of hesitation Iceland nodded, so Hong Kong continued, until his boyfriend's shirt was fully open. Together they pulled it off, and Hong Kong looked at Iceland's lean body, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"Hot", he breathed against his pale skin, making Iceland blush. He was insecure with his body, hating how skinny he was – how he lacked any kind of muscle – but he knew that Hong Kong was truthful. He rarely said something like that for a jest, anyway.

"You're hotter", Iceland said awkwardly, and took off his boyfriend's tie. He couldn't look him in the eyes, but just stared down at his eyes as he decided to make them equal in their lack of clothing.

"Th-thanks", Hong Kong said, unused to Iceland complimenting him. They hadn't even said they loved each other yet, and though Hong Kong had called Iceland cute once, they simply just thought things about each other, and hoped the other could understand. It always worked.

When they had gotten together, it had just been them playing a video game together, until Iceland paused and asked "do you like me?". Hong Kong had responded with kissing him, before they continued gaming. The day after Iceland had said "we're boyfriends now" and Hong Kong had replied in affirmation with: "cool".

Before long Hong Kong was also shirtless, and Iceland eyed his muscular torso with jealousy. Damn Hong Kong for making the best fighting movies in the world, and being awesome at martial arts. But at the same time, it made Iceland feel rather lucky for having him. Six packs were hot.

Stripping each other of their shirts was one thing, but neither boy dared reach for the other's pants. After a few lame kisses with their naked upper bodies pressed against each other Iceland got up and started to take off his pants and socks, and Hong Kong was soon to join him in taking his own off. Soon they were just in their boxers (Hong Kong) and briefs (Iceland), with the Nordic boy standing in front of the bed awkwardly, wondering what to do next.

"Take them off", Hong Kong said, voice trying to sound more firm than he was. Iceland blushed and looked away.

"You first", he insisted, so his boyfriend obeyed; standing up and pulling them down, revealing his half-erect cock standing out slightly. Iceland couldn't help but stare, which made Hong Kong feel rather self conscious.

"N-now you do it", he demanded, and after taking his eyes off his boyfriend's cock Iceland started to pull his own underwear down. He was harder than Hong Kong, his cock almost fully erect.

"You shave?" Hong Kong asked, a bit amused by the fact.

"… it looks weird with black hair down there, okay?" Iceland scuffed, making Hong Kong smirk.

"So it wasn't to make it seem bigger?"

"Shut up", Iceland muttered and looked away, his erection falling a bit at the distraction. Upon noticing this Hong Kong stepped closer, trying not to twitch like his boyfriend did as their cocks brushed against each other, and then kissing him again. Iceland wailed a bit in his mouth as they embraced, and their steadily growing erect cocks rubbed against each other.

Neither being very vocal it surprised both when Hong Kong moaned, but not in a bad way. It just felt so good, their cocks trapped between their bodies, pressed against each other so tightly. What would it feel like to be inside of Iceland, Hong Kong had to wonder, before he ended the kiss.

"Let's move to the bed", he said, voice short of breath, and Iceland nodded dully as they ended the embrace, only to sit back down on the bed. "Move up", Hong Kong directed, and so Iceland scuffed up until he lied down on the bed, looking at Hong Kong with red cheeks in anticipation.

Before joining him Hong Kong moved the lube to right next to Iceland's hip and opened a condom, rolling it down his shaft expertly. He had practiced on the day before.

When he was down he moved to Iceland, standing on his four over him and kissing him again. He wanted to say "spread your legs" but chickened out, hoping his boyfriend would get the hint and do it himself. When Iceland didn't, and his only movement was putting his arms around Hong Kong's neck to pull him closer, the Asian boy realized he had to take charge. He put his hands on the inside of Iceland's thighs, making the boy tremble, and pushed them apart.

Iceland's breathing increased when the kiss ended, and he saw Hong Kong put lube on two fingers. So it was really happening? He felt nervous, but forced his body to relax, remembering Norway giving him "the talk" on gay sex four years ago, when he was 13.

Bringing down a hand from around the neck he grabbed the two lubricated fingers of Hong Kong's, helping him smear the lube so that they were fully coated. After saying a "thanks" his boyfriend moved the fingers away, down between his spread legs – towards his hole. Iceland whimpered pathetically as Hong Kong slid a finger inside, telling himself over and over, mentally, _relax, relax relax_.

"Are you okay?" Hong Kong asked with a considerate voice, stroking Iceland's cheek with his free hand while stopping the penetration.

"Y-yeah", Iceland said unconvincingly. "Just… it's tight."

Hong Kong nodded, and pushed his finger deeper, indeed very amazed at the tightness. Not that he expected anything else.

He was impressed with how well Iceland was holding up, so he kissed him as he entered the second finger, hoping that he was not being too quick. But Iceland responded positively in the kiss, so he thought that he must be doing something right – in the very least.

Thrusting his fingers into the hole for a few times Hong Kong felt that it must be enough for now, so he looked down at his boyfriend, licking his lips free of Iceland's saliva.

"Can I put it in?" Awfully worded, yes, but absolutely getting the point across.

Iceland seemed unsure, but nodded after a while.

"Yeah", he said, his cock just as painfully hard as Hong Kong's.

Hong Kong withdrew the fingers slowly, Iceland gasping, and pushed the legs apart further as he seated himself between them. His cock couldn't wait, so he pushed it down a bit, so that it pointed against the prepared hole.

"Ready?"

"Ye-yeah", Iceland repeated nervously, looking up at his boyfriend with lust and some dizzy pre-orgasm face that convinced Hong Kong of his words. So he pushed inside, slowly, always slowly, as Iceland tried to keep his voice down – failing to.

It discouraged Hong Kong slightly, since Iceland seemed to be in pain, but instead of pulling out he decided to distract him. He grabbed Iceland's cock, hoping it felt good, and started stroking it as he seated himself inside.

It was working, or it must have been, because Iceland's soft moans seemed more pleasured than painful. He let go of the cock then, grabbing Iceland's hips, and again asked "ready?".

"F-for the last time yes", Iceland replied, having grown annoyed with how overly careful Hong Kong was. He wasn't going to break.

Since Iceland had been so very direct Hong Kong saw no point in waiting, and started thrusting, his heart racing and breathing hard as he felt trapped in Iceland, his Iceland, his boyfriend.

Iceland couldn't help but groan in pain – perhaps he wasn't ready – but just as he was about to whine Hong Kong managed to hit his prostate. It was probably luck, for he missed it the next time after that, and then again, before he trusted against it a second time. To guide him towards it Iceland bucked his hips up, helping Hong Kong thrust in and out of him. He reached down and grabbed his cock as well, stroking it in sync with his boyfriend's thrusts. He would come before long, but tried to prolong it. Never had it felt this good when he was alone.

Hong Kong as well was nearing his orgasm, not being able to focus his eyes as his body seemed to move by itself, only becoming aware of who he was and what he was doing when he was already spent, and had stopped his actions. He still breathed hard, but was slowly becoming steady.

He heard Iceland moaning as he also released, a minute later perhaps, before he pulled out and took the spent condom off.

He threw it towards the trash can, missed, but unaware of it. Lying down next to Iceland on the bed he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, despite being hot as hell. When Iceland recovered from his release he squeezed the hand back, and smiled, before drifting off to sleep. Hong Kong soon joined him.

After their first time you might have expected them to be more open, but to the rest of the school they still seemed to be as unaffectionate as ever. But while going through his brother's trash in a completely non-stalkerish way a week later, Norway found the spent condom.

He felt something akin to pride then, because he liked the Hong Kong fellow, and decided not to tease him about it.

One dinner with the Nordics when Iceland was drinking coke however, Denmark opened his big mouth.

"So I heard you took after your brother huh, Iceland?" he started and drank some of his beer. "You also like it up the ass."

Iceland spat his drink.

After that, everyone were suddenly very aware of what was going on, and Iceland and Hong Kong's somewhat private life was interrupted. Yet, they couldn't say it was that horrible. They still had each other.


End file.
